fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally
' Wally' is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Wally is a bald man with light-tone skin and bits of light gray hair due to his age. He wears a red shirt with a brown vest with copper-colored triangles, blue jeans, and brown shoes with brown laces and darker soles. He also wears brown glasses. In Papa's Pastaria, during Neptune's Feast, he wears a white toga, a gold Greek crown, and a gold sash. Flipdeck Info Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies All Around *15 minutes (1/4th of meter) *Sliced into Eighths Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Mayonaise *Onion *Lettuce *Mayonaise *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee w/ Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Teriyaki Shrimps *4 Calypso Shrimps *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Chicago bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **3 Gummy Krakens (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Rock Candy on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) **Marshmallow **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Crab Mezelune (Ravioli in other holidays) *Venetian Vongole (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Anchovies (7 Shrimps in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Starlight Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Powsicle Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) *Blueberry Star with Whipped Cream (Round in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Regular French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Teriyaki Shrimp *4 Calypso Shrimp *8 Celeries *Kung Pao Dip Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with the Drink Station. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with shrimp. *In Burgeria HD and Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with mayonnaise. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Gummy Kraken. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crab Mezzelune. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Starlight Icing *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Shrimp Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Random day customer *Papa's Burgeria: Random day customer *Papa's Taco Mia!: Random day customer *Papa's Freezeria: Random day customer *Papa's Pancakeria:15 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 1 (Day 2) *Papa's Wingeria:15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 43 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Random day customer *Papa's Pastaria: 21 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 57 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 20 Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2012: He defeated Hugo in the first round, but lost to Robby. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He lost to Timm and lost with Sue. 'Papa's Next Chefs 2014: '''He defeated Cletus in the first round, but lost to Johnny Trivia *He is the first Papa Louie character with a Flipdeck. *He loves and enjoys sea-themed holidays; in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Pirate Bash, and in Pastaria, his favorite holiday is Neptune's Feast. He also like seafood, like anchovies and shrimp * He appears to like blueberries, as he orders them whenever they are available. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.19.02 PM.png|Neptune Wally from Papa's Pastaria! Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.18.14 PM.png|Moar Neptune Wally :3 Snazzy Wally.jpg|Neptune Wally at your service! Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally Wally (Taco Mia).png|Wally as a Star Customer 19.jpg|Wally Thumbs Up!!! AngryWally.jpg|Wally is not pleased in Burgeria Wally Perfect.png|Perfect Odrer! Mayonnaise - Taco Mia Version.png|A hill of sour cream on a taco Wally perfect.png burger mayo.png|Wally likes mayo, but not ''too much mayo... wallymayoburger2.png|Wally likes mayo, to an extent... burgers.png|Wally visited the Heart Attack Grill once, but there wasn't enough mayo... Hate.PNG|Dont matter with him Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally Wally Photo A.jpg|A photo of Wally. Wally Papa's Wingeria.jpg|His Wingeria order Wally Papa's Taco Mia!.jpg|His Taco Mia order O points from wally.jpg|0 points Wally get Burgerzilla.jpg Angry wally.png|A burger with all burnt patties made Wally angry Bad burger.jpg NEW WALLY WITH CUPCAKES.jpg|New Customer- Wally! Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg|Wally with Johnny's orders cooking WALLY FINISHING TELLING ME HIS ORDER.jpg|Wally in a Pirate Bash lobby O.jpg|Wally! mitchandwally.png Wally Perfect Order Cupcakeria.png|Very Hard to do so! Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.47.49 PM.png|Wally is not satisfied with his grandson|link=Mitch Wally gets bad burger..jpg|Another annoying burger to Wally bandicam 2013-08-26 17-13-36-147.jpg|"You should have grilled the patties."-Wally IMG0202A.jpg|I like it!!! Mitch and Wally.png|Grandfather and grandson Poor Wally.png Perfect Breakfast for Wally.png wallygreek.png Perfect Pasta for Wally.png Picture.PNG|Wally VS Timm Growwws.jpg|Another moster burger on Wally's plate (Pastaria) Wally as a star customer during Neptune's Feast.png Mad Wally.jpg|A bad burger Mad Wally.png|Poor Wally gets the worst meals Angry Wally HD.jpg|Angry Wally HD Patty Glitch.png|"Your Last Straw Rita!"Says Wally (G.L.I.T.C.H- a patty floating) Wally perfect.jpg|Perfect in Pastaria! Wally HD 1.jpg PicklesMania.jpg Screenshot 2014-09-28 at 14.32.47.png|"I've had it" - Wally Wallyperfect.png|Wally with his perfect shrimp in Papa's Wingeria. Grandfather and grandson.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:W Characters